


Pen Pushers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Bonding, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Paperwork, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva is learning to hate paperwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pushers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-Ziva_zpsec9f767a.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Writer's Choice." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Stapler."

Ziva finished her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. Everyone else had gone home quite a few hours ago, though Ziva suspected that Tony would be back soon to work on his own back files. She was unused to this kind of office work, sitting behind a desk and filling out little boxes in triplicate to explain her every move.

At home, Ziva had been trained as a warrior and spy, and those jobs did not involve _justification for firing weapon_ forms. She had never had to justify firing her weapon to anyone but herself in years, and now the - what did Tony call them? Stapler pushers? Pen pushers? - the pen pushers at NCIS wanted her to explain every single moment of her day!

It was extraordinarily frustrating, especially when they called her later to ask about her word usage. "I should just write it in Hebrew and let them deal with it," she muttered.

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Tony said from behind her.

Ziva spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something in my desk," he said, smirking. "What're you doing here?"

"Filling out endless forms!" Ziva threw up her hands. "Why is there so much paperwork? Do your pen pushers get some kind of enjoyment out of this?"

Tony grimaced. "Pencil pushers, Ziva, and some days I _really_ think they do."


End file.
